A computer network is a collection of two or more computing nodes, which are communicatively coupled via a transmission medium and utilized for transmitting information. Most networks adhere to the layered approach provided by the open systems interconnect (OSI) reference model. The OSI reference provides a seven (7) layer approach, which includes an application layer, (Layer 7), a presentation layer (layer 6), a session layer (Layer 5), a transport layer (Layer 4), a network layer (Layer 3), a data link layer (Layer 2) and a physical layer (Layer 1). Layer 7 through layer 5 inclusive may comprise upper layer protocols, while layer 4 through layer 1 may comprise lower layer protocols. These seven layers can be broken down into a fairly specific set of responsibilities or services, which they provide.
Layer 7, the application layer, is typically responsible for supporting network applications such as web browsers and email clients, and is typically implemented in software in end systems such as personal computers and servers. Typical layer 7 protocols comprise HTTP to support the World Wide Web, and SMTP to support electronic mail.
Layer 6, the presentation layer, is typically responsible for masking any differences in data formats that may occur between dissimilar or disparate systems. The presentation layer specifies architecture independent data transfer formats and may enable encoding, decoding, encryption, decryption, compression and/or decompression of data.
Layer 5, the session layer, is typically responsible for managing user session dialogues. In this regard, the session layer may be enabled to control establishment and/or termination of logical links between users. The session layer may also be enabled to provide handling and reporting of upper layer errors.
Layer 4, the transport layer, is typically responsible for passing application layer messages between the client and server sides of an application. In this regard, the transport layer may be enabled to manage end-to-end delivery of messages in the network. The transport layer may comprise various error recovery and/or flow control mechanisms, which may provide reliable delivery of messages. By far the two most common Layer 4 protocols are transmission control protocol (TCP) and user datagram protocol (UDP), which are used in the Internet.
Layer 3, the network layer, is typically responsible for determining how data may be transferred between network devices. Data may be routed according to unique network addresses. In this regard, the network layer may route, for example, datagrams between end systems. Internet Protocol (IP), for example, defines the form and content of the datagrams and is implemented in Layer 3 in combination with any number of routing protocols which may be implemented in the various nodes (devices such as bridges and routers) along a datagram's path from one end system to another.
Layer 2, the data link layer, is typically responsible for moving a packet of data from one node to another. The data link layer defines various procedures and mechanisms for operating communication links and may enable, for example, the framing of packets within the network. The data link layer may enable detection and/or correction of packet errors. The Ethernet (IEEE 802.3) protocol is one common link layer protocol that is used in modern computer networks.
Layer 1, the physical layer, is typically responsible for defining the physical means, which may comprise optical, electrical and/or mechanical means for communicating data via network devices over a communication medium. The converting the bit stream from Layer 2 into a series of physical signals for transmission over a medium. Layer 2 technologies such as Ethernet may implement a number of Layer 1 protocols depending on whether the signal is to be transmitted over twisted-pair cabling or over-the-air for example.
At Layer 3, today's enterprise networks predominantly utilize the Internet Protocol (IP). To enhance network security at Layer 3, a suite of protocols collectively referred to as IPsec was developed and is utilized along with one or more key exchange protocols as a way to provide source authentication, data integrity, and/or data confidentiality of IP datagrams transmitted in a network. In this regard, IPsec may provide end-to-end security of data in a network.
When utilizing IPsec, a source node must first establish a logical connection, known as a security association (SA), with a destination node. A security association is a unidirectional connection between the two end nodes and is characterized by the security protocol identifier (AH or ESP), the destination IP address, and a security parameter index (SPI). In this manner, the source node can transmit secure data over the network to the destination node utilizing either the Authentication Header (AH) protocol or the Encrypted Security Payload (ESP) protocol.
At Layer 2, today's enterprise networks are based predominantly on IEEE 802.3 Ethernet technology. While Ethernet offers ubiquitous and inexpensive connectivity to the Enterprise, it is not particularly strong in controlling access to that network. Although IEEE has attempted to improve access control for wired Ethernet with the IEEE 802.1x standard, this standard did not receive widespread adoption due to a number of reasons. One of these negative factors related to IEEE 802.1x deployment was the fact that 802.1x only validated the users as they signed onto the network and it adhered to the one device per port model. There was no per-packet validation, neither was there any standardized method of implementing access control while supporting more than one device per port. Vendors did provide non-standardized means to provide the latter, but the former remained unimplemented.
IEEE standards 802.1AE, 802.1af, and 802.1ar form the basis of a new architecture for network access control for Ethernet networks. These three standards form a replacement for the existing IEEE 802.1x based access control mechanisms. The IEEE 802.1AE (MACsec) standard defines the data link layer encryption and authentication mechanisms. Used in conjunction with 802.1AE, the IEEE 802.1ar standard defines a per-device secure identifier (DevIDs), and IEEE 802.1af defines and recommends procedures to use the DevIDs in an authentication process.
MACSec integrates security into wired Ethernet by identifying the devices connecting to a LAN and classifying the devices as authorized or unauthorized. Exemplary network devices that may be identified and classified comprise computers, wireless access points, servers, VOIP telephones, routers, switches, bridges and hubs.
Although the IPsec and MACsec protocols are both trying to accomplish data security in a network, they do so in slightly different ways and at different network abstraction layers. In this manner, nodes in a hybrid network employing IPsec protocols and MACsec protocols may not be able to provide all the network services users have come to expect out of networks. For example, a node in a hybrid network may be unable to view packet payload and/or classify traffic arriving at the node due to incompatibility with one or more security protocols being utilized in the packet.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.